


How should Snowells happen in 4x12

by TrinityRose



Category: The Flash
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Snowells, snowells 412
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRose/pseuds/TrinityRose
Summary: How should Snowells happen in 4x12





	How should Snowells happen in 4x12

"Snow, you should take a look at this!" she heard Harry's voice rising in excitement. Next thing she knew, his hand was suddenly on her arm before he continued with, "I think we can reverse the proc… What's wrong?" he immediately asked since she quite literally jumped when his skin came in contact with hers. "What did I do?" He wanted to know when she turned to him, her face reddening in embarrassment. "It's my touch so repulsive to you?" he asked then, completely stupefied since it didn't make sense.

"It's what you didn't do," she whispered under her breath and he didn't think he heard her right.

"What was that?"

She quickly shook her head before saying, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"Then what's wrong?" he kept on pushing.

She really wished he just let it go.

She sighed and when he thought he wouldn't get an answer and was about to tell her what he thought was the key to reverse engendering the cure for Cisco's and Ralph's _tiny_ problem, which he hadn't hesitated to emphasize earlier on; Caitlin asked him completely out of the blue, "Why are you so nice to me?"

"What?" He expected everything from her but certainly not _this_.

"Why me?" She wouldn't let it go. "With me you're always a perfect gentleman."

"I like you," he answered openly and straight-forwardly.

"You like Cisco, too," she pointed out.

"Touché. But you're…" he hesitated before eventually finishing with, "different."

"Special?" she guessed then, obviously coming back to the conversation they'd had before Amunet interrupted them.

"Why are you quoting me to me, Snow?" he asked in exasperation, wondering what kind of a mess he's just gotten himself into and how to get out of it smoothly.

"Well, you never said what you meant by that exactly."

"We were interrupted."

"Yeah, but we aren't now," she said, still looking at him expectantly.

She just had to push it, Harry thought when running his hand over his mouth, a gesture that always betrayed his nervousness. Finally, he just sighed when meeting her hazel eyes, careful not to actually get lost in them for too long. And then he forgot and did just that. His voice came out low, deep and horse when he said, "Snow."

"You're doing it again," she told him.

"I didn't do anything!"

"It's the way you always say my name. On your lips… it doesn't really sound like my last name. It's like… like…" She bit on her lip, trying to come up with the right description and he just couldn't help but stare again.

"It's a what?" he breathed out, not able to handle this tension anymore. Where was Cisco when you needed him? Oh, right - shrunk. There was no escape from what was happening now and Harry wasn't sure whether he was terrified out of his mind, relieved or happy about it.

"A nickname," Snow finally said. "Like an… affectionate nickname," she added after a moment of thought and he could swear her cheeks grew redder.

"You wanna know why?"

"Yeah." This time her voice also came out husky and it did something amazing and in the same time terrifying to his chest.

"You really want to know?" he asked one more time before making a step towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. "Before I show you… you should know I never do anything if I'm not sure of the outcome."

"Like standing up to Amulet to protect me?" she provided him with, making a step closer to him herself, feeling her heart flutter in her chest and damn it, she could nearly sense the heat radiating off of his body. He was just too damn close. He'd always been too close those last few weeks and quite frankly, the only thing that prevented her from either losing her mind or throwing herself at him was Cisco always being there. "Or like saving my life the other day when neutralizing the acid? You weren't sure it'd work till the last…" she broke off sentence since his mouth suddenly laded on hers and she was lost.

His lips felt so soft and so gentle as they moved slowly over hers, first tentatively as though he wasn't sure of it, as though he was afraid she would push him away.

Only she didn't. Instead she grabbed the front of his black sweater and fisted it when pulling him even closer and opening her mouth to the advance of his, actually tasting him. And God, did it feel good! She didn't even remember the last time she felt this way when kissing someone, if ever!

He kissed her harder, deeper and she felt like she was going to simply melt into him. She never wanted him to let her go, never wanted him to leave her on this earth ever again.

He pushed and she walked backwards until she met with the table. She heard the things that were there falling to the floor as he simply swept them away, making room for her and not having a care in the world if they were valuable. Then he grabbed her hips and sat her right on the now empty table and kissed her again when…

"I don't know what I actually hate more," they suddenly heard Cisco's voice and they stilled, caught red-handed, "the fact that I just witnessed _that_ or the fall."

No care in the world if the things there were valuable? Caitlin came back to that thought just when Harry jumped away from her and they both looked at the floor where now lay the cage in which they'd locked Cisco and Ralph in.

"Dude, you landed on _me_ ," Ralph argued with him. " _You_ had the soft landing!"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

And then, just like that, Harry and Caitlin looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What do you say we return those two back to normal so we can finally be alone?" he suggested.

"You'll hear no objections coming from me," Snow assured him with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually have this fantasy of Harry throwing things off his desk to put Snow there – because he loves to throw things and Cisco walking in on that!


End file.
